¿ VOLVEREMOS A VERNOS?
by Fernylokis de hummel
Summary: Después de varios años joe un joven profesor de new york decide entrar en el mundo de la actucaion y se reencuentra con su antiguo enamorado Artie el problema es que joe esta comprometido. ¿ podra el amor reunirlos apesar de este obstaculo?


_**Disclaimer: **__**"Este fic participa en el reto "¡Feliz año nuevo!" del foro "Historias por contar"**_

_**Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen ni gano nada monetario al escribirlo solo es diversión.**_

_**Esta historia contiene escenas de chicos con chicos. Por lo cual la pondré como **_rating M

También advierto que esto ya es el futuro y no esta relacionado con lo que vivieron en glee club bueno solo un poco.

ONE-SHOT

_**ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON QUE LES AGRADE Y PUES A LEER SE HA DICHO. **_

_**_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_==_=_MIAU_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_**_

_**¿VOLVEREMOS A VERNOS?**_

Después de cinco años de habar salido de la universidad Artie había empezado con la creación de su propia casa productora de películas que ya el mismo había escrito con las que uno que otro nuevo escritor le había mandado para que los revisara y viera si podía pasarlos a la pantalla, aunque le había sido muy difícil empezar a ser un gran director de películas en una de las ciudades más importantes de estados unidos.

Lo había logrado a pesar de esta aun en silla de ruedas pues eso le recordaba que tenía que ser el mejor en todo, aunque claro no todo era perfecto en la vida de artie a pesar de todo lo que había logrado sentía incompleto como si algo le faltara pero ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en eso por todo el trabajo que tenia asi que solo se dio tiempo para olvidarse de eso que lo tenía tan mal pero sin proponérselo unos de sus asociados le había pedido grabar una película pero que empezara hacer un casting para escoger al protagonista y después de pensarlo bien artie había decidió que si sería una muy buena producción así que se puso manos a la obra y comenzó a buscar al chico perfecto entonces sería un casting abierto así que espero a que se registraran los candidatos al papel, había esperado dos semanas cuando el último de los candidatos había enviado su currículo y una carpeta de fotos muy profesionales, era de un chico que tenía el cabello lleno de rastas llamado Joe quien era profesor en una escuela de artes de New york pero había tenido pocos trabajos en musicales y uno que otro bar igualmente cantando pero no decía nada de que era buen actor así que decidió hacer una selección en la que estaba el chico por qué no lo sabía pero lo quería ver en persona y lo haría.

Entonces decido marcar el numero de celular que venia como referencia para poder localizarlo espero a que sonara y espero a que le contestaran…..

_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_0-

Luego de tener un día cansado después de sus clases en una de las escuelas más cara de new york claro enseñando para lo que había nacido el canto que era según muchos de sus admiradores muy bueno en ello , ya había trabajado en musicales y bares donde se dedicaba a cantar pero lo que más amaba era ser maestro pero pues tenía tiempo que no se dedicaba al canto o a la actuación y fue por ello que decidió mandar su currículo a una nueva casa productora que había sido recién creada pero para su corto tiempo llevaba varias nominaciones a varios premios.

El pensaba que no lo aceptarían pero debía hacer el intento por lo menos llegaría a conocer al director que admiraba pero antes tenía que ir a la cena donde pediría la mano de su prometida.

Iba caminando cuando sintió que su celular vibraba, lo saco del bolsillo de su pantalón y vio el numero no lo conocía pero sentía que debía contestar y así lo hizo escucho una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

_Hola! Dijo para ver quien era _

Hola! Buenas tardes espero no molestarlo le hablamos de la casa productora _**producciones unicornio **___y quiero hablar con el señor Joe Hart para infórmale que ha sido seleccionado como finalista y requerimos de su presencia el día jueves a las 4:00 de la tarde por favor.

Joe al principio pensó que no era posible pero se dijo así mismo que tomaría la oportunidad y no la dejaría hasta que alcanzara por fin seguir su sueño y contesto:

Claro yo soy Joe Hart y estaré encantado de asistir solo sígame a quien debo dirigirme cuando llegue y ahí estaré puntual.

La voz detrás del teléfono le dio una dirección y el nombre del director por el cual debía preguntar, hecho eso se despidieron y colgaron el teléfono

Joe aun emocionado decidió tomar un taxi para ir a la cena que le habían preparado tanto sus padres y su prometida a la que oficialmente pediría matrimonio esa misma noche delante de sus amigos y familiares pero no sabía de qué manera hacerlo tenía claro que la amaba pero aun no estaba seguro de hacerlo y menos de que este le confesara de su orientación sexual pues el pensaba que sería un problema el ser bisexual pero esta chica lo asombraba, ya que le había dicho que no importaba pero eso si le había advertido y suplicado solo una cosa, aun lo recordaba totalmente claro y las exactas palabras de su chica:

_**SOLO TE PIDO POR FAVOR QUE SI TE ENAMORAS DE OTRA PERSONA ME LO DIGAS INMEDIATAMENTE TE JURO QUE NO LOS MOLESTARE NI LES HARE UNA ESCENA SOLO TE PIDO QUE SEAS LO MAS HONESTO CONMIGO QUE PUEDAS SER.**_

Así lo hizo hasta ese día siempre le había dicho la verdad a su novia nunca le mentía cuando algún chico aparecía en el mapa y sele insinuaba, este simplemente les ignoraba pero no sin antes decirle a su querida novia lo único que le preocupaba era estar bien con ella y nada mas.

Al fin y al cabo ya tenían 4 años juntos y no pensaba arruinarlo por un mal entendido y solo se había comportado como el mejor novio del mundo si eso podía ser posible. Ahora estaba a punto de pedirle matrimonio y le llegaba esta oportunidad de hacer su sueño realidad y solo algo le giraba en su cabeza, una duda que seguía ahí: ¿Qué diablos tenia que hacer seguir su sueño o seguir con su vida? La pregunta estaba ahí y solo una solución llego a su mente esperaría a tener los resultados de su audición y vería si quedaba en la película. Si eso pasaba le diría a su novia que tendrían que esperar para casarse, si no se casaría y seguiría como maestro que al final le gustaba, podría seguir con su vida y vivir cómodamente sin preocuparse.

Después de hacerse tantas soluciones inmediatamente se dirigió al restaurante donde lo esperaban sus padres y su ahora prometida, cenaron animadamente y se dirigieron a su departamento seguidos por sus padres ahí terminaron de celebrar y de felicitarlos, joe también les conto de la audición que tenía el jueves sus padres después de hacerle la misma pregunta que él se estaba haciendo y el solo respondió que no sabía aun.

Jueves 3:50

Había llegado muy temprano al estudio donde tendría que preguntar por el director **Artie Abrams **el cual no sabía por qué le pero el nombre le sonaba como si ya lo conociera pero no le tomo importancia, simplemente lo ignoro por qué no quería nada más que pensar si no en estar en personaje y hacer la mejor audición de su vida, pues eso le había dicho su chica antes de dejarlo en estacionamiento del estudio. Y por nada del mundo le fallaría, solo pensaba (_**es mi oportunidad no lo arruinare y seré el mejor entre todos estos candidatos soy único y diferente un punto a mi favor yo puedo y lo hare)**_

Cuando lo llamaron no supo qué hacer entro lleno de nervios y con las manos terriblemente temblorosas parecía que se habían puesto en su contra pero soltó un par de suspiros y logro tranquilizarse.

Se paro justo en medio del escenario, y recordó la vez que tuvo su primera audición en su escuela secundaria en la cual el director había sido su amigo artie el chico en silla de ruedas el único en su coro pero pues no lo había vuelto a ver desde el día de graduación, ese bendito dia en el que habían ido solos al baile y por alguna razón habían terminado besándose. El encima de Artie en su cuarto, tal vez por culpa de algún brabucón que había puesto alcohol en el ponche pero pues gracias a ese suceso el por fin se había dado cuenta de que le gustaban los chicos tanto como las chicas. Dejo que los recuerdos volaran hasta que la voz detrás de una mesa y un micrófono le pregunto su nombre:

**¿Cuál es tu nombre?, repitió Artie oculto bajo la oscuridad del escenario**.

_Si disculpe mi nombre es Joe Hart y estoy aquí para audicionar para el papel Alexis._

**¿Sabes que este papel es para el rol de un chico gay verdad?**

_Si señor y por mi no hay problema estoy familiarizado con el tema _

**Muy bien pues que esperamos comienza la escena numero tres que marca el guion por favor.**

_Claro, tomo unos minutos para encontrar dicha escena y cuando la leyó algo le pareció familiar pero lo ignoro y se dijo el mismo tu puedes recuerda tiene que ser la mejor._

_La escena esta planteado en un cuarto de hotel en donde el se declaraba a su pareja diciéndole:_

_Sabes que esto esta tan mal como bien ¿cierto?_

_Del otro lado del escenario le contesto otra voz que le parecía conocida pero sin salir del personaje escucho y espero su turno._

_**Claro que lo se pero no se supone que la vida sea tan buena como mala por que tendría yo que esperar a que sea bueno.**_

_Era su turno y comenzó:_

_Lo se Alex pero que pasara si se enteran los demás sabes que yo salgo o intento salir con Alice ¿Qué crees que pase cuando se entere? ¿Crees que va a entender que simplemente te bese porque si? No verdad que quieres que haga Alex siento algo por ti y diablos si tan solo dijeras que si puedo tenerte para mi no me importaría dejarla pero te empeñas en mantenerlo oculto y diablos eso me duele.(decía con una voz llena de furia y dolor)._

_**Te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mi qué debo hacer yo simplemente salir del closet para que esto se termine en un momento conoces a los demás y si de por si nos tratan mal porque somos parte de un maldito coro ahora si les digo que me gustan los chicos nos van a tratar muy bien pues no te recuerdo que mi amigo Dante se tuvo que cambiar de escuela porque es gay y casi lo matan a golpes, yo no quiero que eso suceda para mi no lo quiero y si por eso tengo que dejarte lo hare porque lo mínimo que quiero para ti es que te lleguen a lastimar, yo te quiero honestamente y no permitiré que te hagan daño por eso tenemos que mantener esto así oculto pero si no eres capaz te entenderé y dejare que seas feliz con esa rubia.**_

_Está bien eso es lo mejor dejar todo esto aquí en la basura y que el tiempo decida si seguiremos juntos y por si te queda duda te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario ahora bésame y cuando nos separemos te hare la pregunta que siempre hacemos aunque conocemos la respuesta mejor que nadie ok._

_Joe se quedo esperando que la persona que actuaba con él se acercara para besarlo y así lo hizo pero cuando vio quien era no supo cómo reaccionar. Era el después de tanto lo volvía a ver y ahora estaba a punto de besarlo y sin siquiera pensarlo se acerco, se puso de rodillas y sin pensarlo se tomo de las ruedas como la había hecho el día de la graduación y lo beso dulce y tiernamente juntando los recuerdos y sus labios, recuerdos tristes llenos de olvido pero también de pasión esa pasión que sentía por él desde ese día en el que por siempre se habían separado._

_Se separaron tan solo para tomar aire juntaron su frente y ahí fue cuando Joe decidió terminar la escena con la última frase de aquella escena:_

_Se giro dándole la espalda aquel chico e intentando mirar el techo del escenario dijo sin tartamudear y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas como lo decía la escena:_

_¿Nos volveremos a ver?, y sin esperar respuesta camino como si fuera a salir del estudio pero sabía bien que ahí terminaba la escena entonces regreso y espero a que el director le diera la crítica y le dijera si se quedaba o no con el papel._

Pero para su sorpresa se encontró que el chico que lo había besado antes, el chico que le había besado por primera vez en ese cuarto de hotel le decía:

Muy bien hecho Joe eres muy buen actor y das el ancho para el personaje, lo que aun no entiendo es cómo no me llamaste ese noche cuando saliste corriendo del hotel en el que nos veíamos cada fin de semana ya no regresaste y yo nunca te busque asi que ahora si quieres te puedes quedar con el papel y yo te espero en ese mismo hotel el sábado a la misma hora de siempre si quieres si no, no te presentes y solo tendremos la relación de jefe y empleado pero no creas que por no ir te quedaras sin el papel, como ya te dije eres el dueño de ese papel aunque claro nunca pensé que adicionarías para este papel y ¿Qué dices?.

Joe estaba contrariado por lo que Artie estaba diciendo y solo pudo contestar lo único que llego a su mente en ese momento que sabría que lo delataría así que no le importo y lo dijo:

Artie te deje atrás hace años por tu inseguridad y por miedo a ser rechazado y aunque no lo creas la escena y todo el guion me quedo perfectamente claro pero no me acordaba de ti, nunca me buscaste espere todas las noches una llamada, la cual jamás llego te mande tres cartas y nunca me contestaste y decidí dejarlo pasar pero ahora que quieres que haga como te dije en ese momento, no sé qué quieres de mi.

Artie le contesto con lágrimas en los ojos: cuando vi tu perfil en mi escritorio supe que era el momento de recuperarte que el destino quería que estuviéramos juntos y hoy quiero hacer lo que no hice en ese momento detenerte y decirte que estoy como un loco por ti que quiero que esta noche estemos juntos ….. Fue interrumpido por joe quien puso un dedo en sus labios.

Y le dijo solo una cosa: Estoy comprometido y pronto me casare y ahora no voy a quedarme contigo, ire el sábado a esa cita pero no esperes mucho de mi, trabajare contigo solo si prometes que no mencionaras jamás esto no hay un tu y yo, nunca lo hubo ni lo habrá está bien.

Esto afecto Artie quien empezó a llorar y en silencio se iba a marchar pero fue detenido por joe quien lo beso nuevamente pero esta vez con más pasión, con mas entrega, junto sus labios y comenzaron una linda danza uno seguido por el otro joe quien llevaba el ritmo de beso paso su lengua por los labios de Artie pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Al instante Artie abrió sus labios para permitir la entrada de esa lengua que tanto extrañaba, no se sentía como las otras esta lengua lo conocía y recordaba todo lo que había en esa boca sus lenguas danzaron libremente como si bailaran un romántico vals. Se dejaron llevar hasta que se hizo presente la falta de oxigeno, entonces Joe se separo de él y le acaricio tiernamente y le pronuncio una palabras de amor que Artie nunca creyó poder escuchar de el.

Artie te extrañe mucho sabes quería besarte desde te deje esa noche pero no puedo regresar el tiempo y no voy a cambiar mi vida por ti estamos de acuerdo pero te dejare hacer la pregunta que yo hice ese día y esta vez si te dejare una respuesta hazlo.

_**¿VOLVEREMOS A VERNOS?**_

Claro te veo el sábado es una cita pero es la primera y única que tendremos. Se giro y se fue dejando a un desconcertado Artie que tenía ganas de salir tras de él pero como se lo había prometido el mismo no lo haría esperaría hasta si cita del sábado.

Tras salir del estudio Joe se dirigió al carro donde lo esperaba su prometida, corrió a abrazarlo y solo hasta que estuvo entre sus brazos comenzó a llorar, su prometida le devolvió el abrazo y le pregunto: Amor ¿estás bien?

Si disculpa amor es que estoy emocionado por qué me dieron el papel contesto limpiándose las lagrimas y fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Su prometida se lanzo a abrazarlo y besarlo gritando de alegría pero cuando esta intento hacer el beso más intenso joe se retiro y la miro a los ojos aun con lágrimas pregunto sin pensar:

Recuerdas lo que dijiste cuando te dije que era bisexual.

Claro amor te dije que no importaba y que si te enamorabas de… quedo en silencio comprendiendo lo que joe le iba a decir después de esa respuesta pero cambio y le dijo: Joe no me puedes hacer esto no ahora cuando estamos a punto de casarnos ¿quién es él?

Desconcertado por el cambio de ánimo de su prometida la tomo de las manos mirándola a los ojos contesto de la manera honesta y sencilla que él sabía que podía usar ahora: recuerdas a Artie aquel que fue mi primer amor y me rechazo, su prometida asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, joe continuo explicando aun tomado de las manos de su amada prometida: pues veras resulta que es el director de la película en la que me han contratado si y ahora el me dijo que quería recuperarme y quería que me quedara pero no lo hice por que te amo ok siempre te amare aunque él me diga que me quiere yo ya lo olvide prométeme que no cambiara nada entre tú y yo.

Su prometida miro extrañada los ojos ilusionados de joe pero asintió y cambio de tema preguntando cualquier cosa que se le vino a la mente mientras tanto entro al coche e hizo una seña a joe para que entrara al auto, el cual camino hasta la otra puerta y entro.

El viaje de vuelta fue tranquilo no hubo peleas joe agradeció por haber encontrado a semejante chica entre tantas personas y se prometió que pasara lo que pasara no la iba a dejar como a él lo dejaron tantas veces.

Los días pasaron rápido para el gusto de joe quien se encontraba frente a su espejo peinando su otra vez enredada cabellera y mirándose de nuevo para comprobar su atuendo pues aunque sabía que la cita con Artie no iba a traer nada bueno tenía que ir él lo había prometido y al final de cuentas todo sería una pequeña charla y ya al menos eso creía el y después de una horas de estar arreglándose decidió marcharse hasta aquel hotel en donde lo que pasara decidirá el curso de su vida.

_==_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_0-=_

Del mismo modo Artie se encontraba esperando en la habitación de aquel hotel ya que había decidido ir a checar que todo estuviera perfecto y así era cuando entro en la habitación se dio cuenta de que estaba hermosa a pesar que no había cambiado desde la última vez, estaba más acogedora y limpia, tenía una olor a rosas que llenaban el cuarto y la cama tenía un hermoso juego de colchas blancas que tenían por decoración pétalos de rosas en forma de corazón con la palabra te extrañe escrita en medio. Para Artie estaba perfecto pero no sabía como Joe lo tomaría, el igual que Joe había estado revisando su indumentario traje mas de 10 veces esa tarde y su cabello tan pulcramente peinado incluso se acordó que cuando tenían una fiesta de pijamas en su secundaria se había burlado de su amigo Dante el cual cuando se arreglaba tardaba más de dos horas solo peinándose bueno a lo mejor y estaba exagerando pero si tardaba demasiado. Entonces cuando se creyó listo había decidió esperar a que el llegara.

En cuanto llego al hotel y pregunto por el cuarto del señor Abrams se dio cuenta de que había reservado la misma habitación en la que lo había dejado la última vez. Entonces se dirigió al cuarto que milagrosamente estaba en el primer piso del hotel. Llego a la puerta marcada con el número 17, ligeramente llamo a la puerta, espero a oír el clic del seguro y espero a que le abrieran. Entonces vio tan guapo como cuando lo conoció, llevaba un traje azul cielo y aunque estaba en silla de ruedas jamás se había visto mal tenía una alegría que hacía que cualquier color le quedar bueno al menos eso pensaba él.

En cambio Artie pensaba que el se veía bastante sexy pues llevaba unos pantalones ajustados remarcando la parte de los glúteos y haciéndolos ver un poco mas redondos de lo que ya eran también llevaba un suéter de un verde claro el cual remarcaba sus ojos y su cuellos ya que no había llevaba playera.

Artie lo dejo pasar y le hizo un cumplido por su forma de vestir este le agradeció y paso sentándose en un sofá cercano a la cama, Artie cerró la puerta y se dirigió al sofá donde se había sentado Joe ahí le ofreció un platón de frutas que tenia la ridícula forma de corazón.

Joe quedo sorprendido de ver que todo estaba preparado para tener una hermosa velada con su amante pero el no quería que nada pasara ¿o si? Aun así si el quisiera no dejaría que pasara entonces decidió dejarle en claro que eso no era su intención asi volteo y dijo cordialmente:

Artie! Esto no es algo que yo quiera solo estoy aquí para terminar todo esto y que quedemos bien estas de acuerdo.

No ¿Cómo crees que voy a estar de acuerdo con dejarte ir? Primero muerto que verte irte de nuevo. Entiende que eres todo para mi cuando vi la oportunidad de tener enfrente me prometí que no te iba a dejar marcharte.

Basta Artie ya me canse de tu orgullo, me dejaste irme hace tiempo y me perdiste, no puedes hacer regresar el tiempo, hoy por fin me vas a perder por siempre.

No ya te dije ven acércate te tengo que dar algo.

Desconfiado se acerco y se arrodillo frente artie que de su bolsillo delantero saco una caja con un moño extendiéndole la mano le dijo: ábrela!

Tomo la cajita que no era muy grande pero cuando la abrió se dio cuenta de que era una hermosa pulsera de lo que parecía ser plata con pequeños brillos azules, Atrás tenia grabado eres el mas hermoso de mis sueños, entonces lo comprendió todo y sin querer subió la vista hacia aquel muchacho en silla de ruedas que le miraba dulcemente.

Me encanta, es hermosa ¿me la pones?

Claro será una honor tomando la pulsera hizo un ademan para que el chico frente a el extendiera la mano y le coloco dulce y cuidadosamente la pequeña pulserita de plata alrededor de su muñeca el sin querer toco la palma de la mano que tenía enfrente y sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que desde sus dedos se extendió hasta su cabeza y repaso todos y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

Entonces se acerco mirando fijamente al único punto que reconoció sus labios y acercándose suavemente junto sus labios primero fue un beso casto y limpio pero después el no tenerlo tantos años le hizo que este se acercara a besarlo de nuevo pero esta vez mas fuerte más apasionado lo que joe recorriera suavemente sus manos desde sus rodillas hasta su pecho pasando por su entrepierna suave y sugestivamente, llegando a su pecho y de ahí se pasaron hasta su cuello y su nunca acercándolo más para tener mas contacto.

El otro por su parte recorrió el cuerpo del pelinegro hasta llegar a sus nalgas las cuales apretó, provocando un suave gemido.

Todo esto empezó a provocar suaves tensiones entre ellos dos y comenzaron a desaparecer prendas por parte del pelinegro cuando solo tenia su camiseta y su bóxer se detuvo y miro a artie para preguntarle si quería que lo llevara a la cama este accedió y entonces sin pensar ni un minuto mas fue cargado por joe quien no espero hasta llegar a la cama para besarlo nuevamanente.

Después de que la tormenta de sanciones que estaban sintiendo ambos después de que cada uno alcanzara el orgasmo joe decidió levantarse y vestirse, cuando se había arreglado volvió y beso a artie en los labios repetidamente y entonces encaro sus sentimientos para decirle aquel chico que daría todo por el y prometerle dejar a su prometida aunque no sabía como lo haría sin embargo no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad de estar con el de nuevo.

Cuando se disponía a marcharse la voz de artie lo detuvo haciéndole la misma pregunta que el mismo le habia hecho tantas veces pero esta vez tenia la respuesta mas sincera.

¿VOLVEREMOS A VERNOS?

Se giro y se dispuso a contestar: no le se artie, trabajamos juntos y estoy soltero ya que he dejado a mi prometida justo el dia que nos volvimos a ver….. tu dime volveremos a vernos.

Claro…..

Fin

Ya se lo que van a decir pero es que me gusto como quedo espero y a ustedes también les haya gustado recuerden los comentarios siempre son buenos.

Me despido por lo menos por hoy hasta que pueda escribir mi próximo éxito ok no jejejej un gusto haber escrito esta historia espero y lean las demás y si siquieren que escriba otra historia solo pidan ejejjeje bye


End file.
